


Behind Closed Doors

by plotholes_ahead



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, But I Really Am, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It's Late And Things Got Dark, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, This Is Sad, Unexpected Outcome, Unsure If It's Reciprocated, auditory voyeurism, i won't do it again, is that a thing?, pre-Thranto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plotholes_ahead/pseuds/plotholes_ahead
Summary: Eli is the recipient and victim of an awful thing at Royal Imperial due to his friendship, or simple association, with thealien.Thrawn overhears the situation and, at first, views it as an opportunity for some much needed release. He is wrong. And for all his genius, is at a loss for how to handle what he witnesses.
Relationships: Eli Vanto/Spenc Orbar/Rosita Turuy, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> I wouldn’t say this is explicit or graphic, but I don’t leave any room for debate or misunderstanding as to what’s happening. So PLEASE don’t read this if the idea of our sweet, space cowboy being hurt in any way makes you queasy. Really, I just wanted to portray how Thrawn might feel if he couldn’t protect Eli, even in the beginning of their friendship. There isn’t much by way of comfort in here, either, so apparently I just wrote this to break my heart.

Cadet/Lieutenant Thrawn sat cross-legged on the bottom bunk in his and Cadet Eli Vanto’s dorm room, his elbows resting on his knees. He had to slouch a little, as he couldn’t sit up straight without his head scraping the bars above. He was alone for the moment, submerged in non-essential research. He wouldn’t call it a hobby, because he had minimal spare time to actually formulate one. This was as close as he got.

Cadets at Royal Imperial had one day a week to do as they pleased. Tomorrow was that day. Which meant the building was mostly unoccupied this evening. With the Academy being on Coruscant, many students frequented the high-end clubs or lounges on their nights off, returning to their bunks with new flings, or recurring partners. 

Thrawn, on the other hand, stayed in. He spent his extra time maintaining some form of athletic ability, reading, studying – humans, art, tactics, or old Clone Wars weaponry. Social interaction had never been his thing; that had always been Thrass’s department. 

Thankfully, Thrawn’s roommate was fine leaving him behind if he ever decided to go out. He didn’t much, though, either because he was practically ostracized for bunking with Thrawn, or too weighed down with the Royal Imperial curriculum to find any free time. In fact, this was the latest Eli had ever stayed out. 

It was the middle of the night when Thrawn finally switched off the light and crawled into bed. He lay there with his eyes closed for a handful of minutes, his mind reeling with thoughts of what he planned to study tomorrow. Perhaps he should just stay awake. He could get more research done. Maybe look up some more Lysatran festival art…

A few minutes later, still lying there with his eyelids shut, he realized why falling asleep was proving so difficult. Eli wasn’t there. The human slept more than Thrawn and usually by the time Thrawn was tired enough to fall asleep, Eli’s soft, rhythmic breathing filled the room, making it easy to drift off. No gentle sounds could be heard in the room this evening. 

As if his thoughts could conjure white noise, he picked up a faint rumble. He listened for a moment, ears straining to make out its origin.

He groaned in annoyance when a soft, pleased gasp made it to his ears, clearing up any question as to what the rumbling was. Someone was exerting themselves in the room next to his, or would be very soon. He let out an audible sigh and pulled his pillow out from under him to plop it directly on top of his head, trying to block out what he knew would escalate. 

The pillow barely muffled his neighbors, “ _Yeah, right there_ …”

Glowing red eyes blazed to life in the dark, illuminating the space before him.

He knew that voice; the one that was now moaning with obvious appreciation for whatever was being done to him.

Eli. 

Something stirred in his belly.

But Thrawn was too level headed to be jealous; wise enough to know that jealousy would only cause his heart to hurt, and his actions to be skewed. He should move, perhaps even leave the room, to allow the couple some privacy. 

“You like that?” another voice asked, a man’s voice: Spenc Orbar. 

Thrawn frowned. What was Eli doing with him? As far as Thrawn had been able to deduce, Eli didn’t particularly like the man. But apparently he’d changed his mind because he was now letting him do things to him; things Thrawn wished he could do to him. 

Eli breathed out his approval, his words breathy and desperate.

Thrawn readjusted himself, keenly aware of his sleep shorts growing tighter against his groin. Who knew Eli would be so…vocal. 

A third voice startled Thrawn. It was Rosita Turuy. “I think he likes it,” she said, chuckling a little. The sound of her laugh sent a chill up Thrawn’s spine. 

He really should leave his bunk; go to their refresher, maybe. If only to save himself the ache of knowing that Eli preferred to be intimate with his own kind, even if he didn’t like the people, instead of Thrawn; his roommate, who he spent much of his time with, who knew all of his favorite things, who was different, who was _alien_. 

Thrawn couldn’t help the erection that was now throbbing in his shorts, not with Eli making those sounds. He turned away from the wall, as if turning his back on the threesome would save him any grief. 

He hesitated, then slipped his hand into the waistband of his bottoms with a sigh, knowing it would be better just to get this over with. He was alone currently, anyways. His eyes fell shut when his warm hand gripped his thick base, finding himself leaking already. He moved his hand in a long, indolent stroke from base to tip, relishing the sensation. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d done this.

His hand slid easily along his hardened shaft, gradually increasing his speed to the sound of Eli’s soft moans and gentle gasps, his breath catching every so often. 

Thrawn imagined himself on his knees in front of the naked human, after he had torn the clothing from his body, of course. Perhaps his hands held Eli against the wall, pressing into the curve of his hips to prevent him from squirming when he took him into his mouth, taking his time, swallowing him deep down his throat. 

Eli’s moans grew louder as he egged the others on. Thrawn didn’t want to think about _them_ at all, so he pushed the other two out of his mind, stroking himself to the mental image of working himself inside Eli, seeing his mouth fall open and his eyes drift shut. He bit his lip, pleasure building in his core. His grip grew stronger, his pumps quicker. 

Thrawn couldn’t help himself; he listened for what was being said in the next room. He wanted to know if Eli liked it.

“What would your friend think of you like this?” Orbar was saying, a nasty tone to his voice. “ _Thrawn_. What would he say?”

Thrawn’s strokes faltered and his eyes shot open.

“W-What?” Eli stuttered, sounding pleasure-dazed and bewildered.

A loud thud preceded an uncomfortable grunt from Eli. Thrawn pictured him pressed against a wall or over a table.

“You should know better than to make friends with an alien, boy,” Orbar told him maliciously. “Make sure you tell him. Make sure he knows _why_.”

“What are you-” Eli’s worried voice started to say. He was promptly silenced.

Thrawn froze, realizing what was happening in the room next door. He released himself and sat up, his feet flat on the floor. His stomach churned again, unpleasantly this time.

He thought he heard a struggle, bodies wrestling and then secured. Eli whimpered and Thrawn closed his eyes. It blocked nothing. 

“Do it, Spenc,” Turuy said, low and dangerous. “ _Fuck him_.”

And that’s exactly what he did. 

Thrawn’s insides reeled. He tasted bile on his tongue. He should stop it. He should kick in their door and strangle those monsters with his bare hands. He could kill them if he wanted to, easily.

He clenched his hands into fists, willing them to stop shaking, his own sharp nails digging into the base of his palm. His breathing came ragged, his vision appearing hazy around the edges, unable to focus on any one thing. 

If he attacked the humans, they would peg him as the fiend everyone believed him to be. 

And if Thrawn burst into the room and saved Eli, what would Eli think? The human clearly did not prefer him, did not trust him, and was easily embarrassed as it was. If Thrawn ever told Eli he knew what was happening, it would be over between them; whatever friendship he hoped to cultivate would be shattered. 

He lowered his elbows to his knees and bowed his head in defeat, covering his ears with his palms, his heart aching in his chest. 

Those _people_. Those humans. He tried to breathe through the nausea. 

_Eli._

Thrawn heard him finish first; not a beautiful, flawless sound like it should have been, but strained and _undesired_.

Orbar finished and the space fell silent. Not wanting to know, but eager to find out, Thrawn waited to hear anything from next door. Perhaps he heard whispers, but nothing more. 

He straightened, taking an easier breath now that it was over. He had to leave, had to get out of this room. He wouldn’t be able to just _lie_ there in his bunk when Eli returned. He’d go for a walk. He did that sometimes at night, it wouldn’t be out of place for him. He stood, grabbed his jacket, and quickly strode to the door; his earlier erection completely flaccid. 

He reached out to tap the access panel and the door swooshed open. He took two steps and almost ran right into Eli. 

The younger man jumped back, staring up at him. “What are you doing?” he asked, his brow furrowed and sounding angry. 

Thrawn swallowed. Eli looked exhausted, despite his alert tone; the white of his eyes a tad redder than their usual bright clarity. His clothes were crumpled. Thrawn clasped his hands behind his back in an attempt to hide the fists they had become. The sight of a purplish bruise beginning to appear near Eli’s right eyebrow jarred him; infuriated him. It was all he could do to keep his voice level. 

“I could not sleep,” Thrawn told him, controlled and careful.

Eli’s posture relaxed, his shoulders sagging. “Same.”

They stared at each other for a long moment. Thrawn willed his gaze to not look away from Eli’s; willed it to not flicker upwards two inches to the mark there. He felt the strain his efforts inflicted on his eye muscles. 

It was quiet too long. Eli raised his eyebrows slightly. “Can I, um…can I go inside?” 

Thrawn automatically stepped to his left. “Of course,” he said softly.

Eli’s expression was full of misery. He looked how Thrawn felt most of the time. He looked…alone. 

“I’ll uh…” Eli muttered, “I’ll leave the door unlocked.”

Eli was too kind. He was still just as generous to Thrawn; the _alien_ who had been the inspiration for his attack. Eli might not like Thrawn, but he treated him with compassion and thoughtfulness. 

As Thrawn considered Eli’s words, mild panic washed over him. If he was out for a walk, and Eli was home alone, with access to their dorm room open to anyone…

“No.” Thrawn said, perhaps a little too strongly, as it caused the human to twitch. He relented. “Thank you for the gesture, but I have my key. Please…lock the door.”

Eli frowned up at him, eventually nodding. Thrawn did not step away. And Eli did not step inside.

Did Eli want him to stay? Or join him on his walk? Did he want to tell him; the others had told him to. Eli knew Thrawn’s hearing was better than most humans. Did he suspect Thrawn heard everything? 

Should he comfort him some how? Apologize? 

His mind worked, sifting through viable options and potential outcomes as efficiently as ever, as if his brain was a computer system, but it never settled on a satisfactory course of action.

Eli’s tired eyes flashed to his in apprehension twice before silently making his way around him and into their dorm. The door closed.

Thrawn stood in the empty corridor, fuming. He could find them. He could kill them. 

What they had done to Eli: it was Thrawn’s fault. 

Eli. Good, sweet, patient Eli. Thrawn supposed he could add brave and resilient as well now. Two traits he’d hoped to coax from the human eventually, because he had seen the potential there. But not like this. 

There were qualities in the young man that Thrawn knew he could bring out in time; confidence, leadership, the ability to see the whole picture and make critical decisions, even amidst the most stressful situation. But his bedrock kind-hearted sweetness, that was all his own. 

Thrawn would protect Eli where he could, see to it that he was safe and valued. It wouldn’t be enough for Thrawn; Eli deserved much, much more. But it would have to do for now.


End file.
